


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calander, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kids, Long Distance Relationships, Marriage, Parent Dean, Parents, advent calendar of fics, parenting, upset, upset kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Christmas Eve will find me
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Advent Calendar of Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707
Kudos: 6





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be home for Christmas - Rascal Flatts

I entered my son’s room to find it a complete state. Toys were strewn all over the floor and his bed was full of crayons and sheets of paper all in various states of completed drawing. I sighed and walked in further, bending down on occasion to pick up the odd toy so I could throw it in the massive tub where it belonged. This had proved harder than it looked though due to my enormous pregnant belly which made it hard to see my feet let alone bend over. Like his father my son, Bobby, seemed unable to tidy up after himself and so his room was always a state no matter how much I grumbled at him. He was laying on his front making chugging noises as he rolled his car along the carpet in a fake car chase. I sat down on his low bed to catch my breath and watched him for a moment. He was lost in his own world so he didn’t even notice me coming it. I loved watching him play. He looked so much like his dad. He had those amazing green eyes and the same dark blond hair that Dean had though it more resembled his uncle Sam’s at the moment as he was going through a phase where he refused to let us cut it. I hoped the baby inside me was just as cute. 

‘Bobby,’ I said nudging his foot with my own. 

‘What mama?’ he said turning around and looking at me. The way his head was tilted meant his hair was in his eyes and he used his whole hand to push it out of his way. 

‘It’s time for your bath and then time for bed,’ I said. 

‘Nooooooo,’ he whined flopping onto his back as if I had just handed him a life sentence.

‘‘Come on Bobby it’s time for your bath. You’ve done more than enough playing today,’ I said.

‘I don’t wanna,’ he said with a whine as he lay down on the floor in exasperation. 

‘Bobby, this isn’t a discussion. It’s time for your bath and then bed ready in time for Santa.’

‘But Daddy isn’t home yet,’ he grumbled. My heart sank. I had hoped he wouldn’t focus too much on that. Dean and Sam were on a case. It had been an ‘open and shut case’ he had told me and he would ‘definitely be back in time for Christmas’. That was over a week ago and now it was Christmas Eve and I was looking at spending the whole of Christmas alone in the bunker with Bobby crying for his dad and his uncle. 

‘I know that sweetheart but he’s got to go to work so-’

‘I don’t want daddy to go to work! What if he gets no presents! How will Santa know where he is?’ he said. I beckoned him over to me and he lay against me as close as he could get with my bump. His little hands clung to my neck as he nuzzled against me and allowed me to stroke his hair.

‘Santa will know where dad is because Santa knows everything so don’t worry-‘

‘But daddy will be here tomorrow won’t he?’ he asked. I tried to speak but I couldn’t get my words out as I thought of Bobby’s face in the morning if Dean didn’t get back.

‘Look why don’t we have a bath and get your pyjamas on and then we can FaceTime daddy later?’ I said pleading he would be led with this weak attempt at a subject change. I felt a weak nod against my neck and I gently moved him off of me so I could stand up and lead him to the bathroom. I ran the tub and filled it with bubbles whilst Bobby collected all the toys he couldn’t possibly have a bath without. He climbed in and allowed me to wash his hair but insisted on playing for ten minutes before he would wash his body. I gave in, too tired to hold my body up on my knees by the bath any longer. I sat by the wall on the floor and texted Dean whilst I was unoccupied. 

‘Mumma, I’m ready,’ I heard Bobby call from the tub as I looked at my phone with a frown. 

‘Coming baby,’ I said dislodging my body off of the floor and climbing up to the tub. Once he was washed and bathed I helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in his favourite towel which had a picture of Mickey on it. I helped him dry off and then helped him into his pyjamas before we went to the kitchen to put out milk and cookies for Santa. I could feel the pit in my stomach grow as I watched him arrange the plate somewhere he would be sure Santa would see it. I prayed he wouldn’t ask about Dean. 

Of course, my prayers were unheard, ‘mumma when is dad gonna be here?’ 

‘I don’t know baby,’ I said earnestly, ‘he’s trying to get home as soon as he can.’

‘Can we speak to him on your phone?’

‘Maybe later,’ I lied. 

‘After we read a book?’ he said with a smile. 

‘Yeah, come on let’s get to bed and we can read a book in there,’ I said but he shook his head. 

‘I wanna read it near the tree. Please,’ he said pouting his lip and giving me puppy dog eyes that would rival even Sam’s. I debated my options. I had to put him to bed so I could sort out his presents and there was no way I would be able to carry him from here to his bed if he fell asleep whilst I read. But that face. I couldn’t say no. Given he was already upset about Dean being missing and all the emotions that were bouncing around in this bunker given it was Christmas and I was heavily pregnant I thought it best not to push it. 

‘Okay, go and get a book from your room and we can read it here but then you have to go to bed,’ I said and I watched as he nodded and then bounded off down the hall to fetch his book whilst I thought about logistics. All our presents were in the hall closet in a great big sack. Even if he fell asleep I was sure that I could sneak out from underneath him and put the bag out without him knowing. 

‘This one!’ he said showing me the cover of the book he had chosed. It was ‘T’was the night before christmas’.

‘Okay, sit down,’ I said as he scrambled onto the couch next to me. He tucked neatly into my side and placed a hand on my belly as I opened the book in view for him and for me. 

‘T’was the night before Christmas,’ I started reading. As I did I felt a thud of kicks underneath me which made me smile. Bobby laid a hand on my stomach as I did and as I carried on reading I watched him as his eyes got heavier and he started falling asleep. By the end of the book he was out like a light. His head had been pressed against me as if I were a pillow and I had a neat damp patch where he had been laying. I placed the book down on the side table and watched him. I intended to get up and start sorting presents but I was much too comfy. The fire placed crackled next to the tree which sparkled with twinkling lights creating a lovely atmosphere. It was the perfect Christmas Eve. I was cuddled together with my babies and the only thing missing was my husband. 

I tried not to dwell on it. I closed my eyes for a moment and the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. As I opened by bleary eyes I spotted Dean looking at me with his signature smile. 

‘Dean,’ I gasped with shock, ‘what are you doing here?’ 

‘Oh that’s a nice welcome,’ he chuckled as I threw my arms around him and pulled him towards me. 

‘I just. It’s just you said you weren’t going to make it home for Christmas. And I was upset because I didn’t want to upset Bobby and I’m preganant and hormonal and-’

‘I get it, I get it,’ he replied, ‘I wouldn’t face time you because we were driving and I didn’t want to get your hopes up just incase we couldn’t get home in time. We were still outside of St Louis by then.’

‘Jesus Dean did you drive at the speed of light to get here?’ I chuckled. The vibration and movement caused Bobby to stir next to me. Dean left me and knelt down before shaking him gently awake. 

‘Daddy!’ Bobby said scrambling to sit up immediately and leaping off of the couch and at Dean who picked him up in one fell swoop and spun him around peppering kisses all over his face. 

‘Hey bud! I missed ya,’ he said. 

‘I missed you too!’ he said before pausing for a moment and looking pensive.

‘What?’ I said. 

‘Is it morning? Is it Christmas?’ he said with excitement. Dean and I shared a panicked look as I remembered the tree that had no presents laid under it. 

‘Not yet,’ Dean replied with a smile placing him down on the couch and sitting on his other side, ‘you see it’s not morning yet so Santa hasn’t gotten to all of the houses yet.’

‘Oh,’ Bobby said looking forlorn as he noticed no gifts under the tree. 

‘But I know he’s on his way,’ Dean said, ‘because I saw his sleigh on the way here.’ 

‘You did!?’ Bobby said in almost a shriek. 

‘Sure did. In fact I think I hear it now,’ Dean said and I looked at him curiously as he continued, ‘I said, I think I hear him now.’ 

As he spoke I heard the rattle of bells and I looked up to see Sam rounding the corner of the library dressed in a Santa suit. Bobby beamed with excitement as did Dean who could barely hold back his laughter. 

‘Santa!’ Bobby shrieked as Sam walked into the room with a sack on his back and placed it by the tree. 

‘Heya buddy. What are you doing up?’ he asked and Bobby shrugged guilty. 

‘That’s my fault, erm, Santa,’ Dean said. 

‘Yeah, we woke him up. He’s been nothing but good this year don’t punish him,’ I chimed in with a smile. 

‘Well, I’ll let it go now but you’ve gotta get to bed right away okay?’ he said. Bobby nodded enthusiastically.

‘Will you eat the milk and cookies we left for you?’ Bobby said eagerly. Sam nodded, ‘of course but only if you get to bed okay?’ 

There was nothing more to say. As Sam took a seat in the chair next to the tree and picked up a cookie and the glass of milk Bobby spun around to us and grabbed us both by the hand yanking us up and out of the chair though admittedly it took a lot more force to move my pregnant self. He pulled us along down to his room and basically jumped into his bed waiting patiently for Dean and I to tuck him in. Once he was settled we snuck out to find Sam still sat by the tree eating cookies though his suit was now unbuttoned and his beard was slung over his shoulder. As I emerged into the library with Dean close behind me I said, ‘thanks for that Sammy.’ 

‘No problem,’ he replied with a mouthful of cookie. 

‘He was more than happy to do it,’ Dean said coming up behind me and hugging me. He placed a kiss on my neck which made me shiver. 

‘Yeah and Dean told me he would shout me if I didn’t,’ he said. 

‘Dean!’ I said spinning around to scold him. 

‘What? I was already on your naughty list for not answering the phone I needed all the help I could get.’

‘Well I suppose that’s true,’ I said as he leaned in to kiss me. 

‘Am I still on your naughty list?’ he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

‘Of course not,’ I replied pecking his lips once more, ‘you’re home in time for Christmas.’


End file.
